Pipit's Adventure Beneath The Clouds
by Flying Green
Summary: What would happen if Pipit discovered the land beneath the clouds? What adventure would be in store for him? Rated T for mild language and future violence.
1. A Getaway

**Hello people of Fanfiction and LOZ lovers. For those of you who have no idea who Pipit is, I suggest you go kill yourselves for not knowing who the coolest video-game character ever is. Now, please review and critique to your liking, and don't forget to enjoy the story. :)**

My day consists of dragging my exhausted ass out of bed after two minutes of sleep, convincing myself that something remotely interesting is going to happen at the academy, then pacing the hallways of the dormatory for who knows how many hours.

The lively cheery colors that occupy the walls are quite deceiving, for nobody dares to show any sort of emotion. Ever since my good friend Link left and Zelda went missing, every resident of the Skyloft Knight Academy has either been washed over with depression and has refused to leave their dingy hole of a room, or they have been silenced and stare at a wall for eight hours straight.

All, except for me of course.

Yes, I'm the poor sap who has to plaster that corny grin across my face everyday. While Headmaster Gaepora mopes around in his office, I'm left out here with nobody. The last words he spoke to me since after Zelda's kidnapping were...

"Watch the place for me. Will ya boy? I need some thinking time."

Thinking time my ass. He just wants to get out of doing his job.

Anyway, yesterday I handed off half of my earnings at the night academy to my mother (my usual routine every week) so she could buy us some bread. I also told her to get off her lazy sack of an ass and clean up our revolting house.

I don't think she took that quite well.

She spent her money on cleaning the house.

Do you know where that leaves me?

Breadless, moneyless, and a clean home.

Today, I asked Gaepora if I could take the day off. He said,

"Why would you want to do that son? You're the man of the academy!"

Even though I wanted to answer, "Think again you fat lazy bastard! Try taking a look in the mirror and answering that question!"

Instead I simply said, "Every man needs a break. I'm sure you can relate to that, Headmaster."

"Of course, boy. Take as long as you need."

_I'd prefer that you stop calling 'boy' when I'm as much of a man as you will ever be._

"Thank you sir." I managed and bowed respectfully. Whipping around, I slowly stalked over to the wooden double doors and pushed with all might.

The doors barely budged.

_If you keep this up, Pipit_, _you will be weaker than Fledge._

That's a scary thought.

I sprinted outside and I felt the difference immediatly. Those who were outside seemed more timid, more afraid. No need to fear, Pipit is here! After helping a couple people with their problems they handed me these weird star things called 'gratitude crystals'. Really? When did paying people actual money go out of style?

After distracting myself for an hour or so, it was time to get down to business.

"Pipit!" A female voice cooed behind me.

_Looks like it will be sooner than I originally thought._

I whipped around and literally two inches from my face, stood my physco-path mother. She embraced me, cutting off my air supply.

"Let. Go. Please." I managed under the pressure of Mom's arms.

"Oh, sorry darling." She said. "I'm so excited that you are coming back home to live with me!"

"I never said that Ma." I answered glumly.

"But I had it all planned out! We were going to-"

"Mother. I am here because of your stupid actions!"

"Pipit, how could you say that?"

"Mom! You used the money that I worked my ass off for, to pay some dude to clean the house! You clearly have some issues! Do you know that every night, when I want to be curled up in my bed, I walk in the same boring route while you simply blow off all the money I'm doing that for? Consider _my_ feelings for once!"

She did not answer me. She bent her head down and murmured something under her breath that I couldn't quite pickup.

"Next time. _Think!_" I said with a huff and stormed off, ignoring my mother's silent sobbs and the small crowd that was stationed around us.

_I need a break. I need a getaway._

Suddenly, the launching platform beckoned my mind, and apparently my body as well as I strode over to the wooden overhang in a trance.

_I need a break. I need a getaway._

I backed up, and crounched into a sprinting stance.

_I need a break. I need a getaway._

I pumped my arms in a wide arch and commanded my legs to rush faster than their regular movements.

_I need a break. I need a getaway._

The ground vanished below me, and I felt as though gravity had not taken over, I felt weightless. A beautiful sensation few experience.

_Well Pipit, here's your getaway._

I zipped my fingers across my mouth, letting out the high pitched tune that summoned my charcoal loftwing, Cheerio.

Except for the fact, of course, he didn't come.

And a massive circular gap in the cloud barrier below me threatened to suck me up.

I plummeted at a breakneck pace, praying to the Goddess to let me live to see Skyloft again. And also promising to myself that I would

I wasn't sure that this was a fact.

One thing I knew was true though... this was sure to be a getaway to remember.

**...**

**Hope you guys liked it! Review for more chapters, and I'll be sure to update soon! :P**


	2. Survival

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for all of your reviews they are appreciated! Please keep them coming and enjoy!**

**...**

Plummeting frightfully to your death towards an alien habitat is an event that only the unluckiest person alive would experience. That person's name is Pipit.

And Pipit is me.

Water ran fluently from my glassy eyes straight back through my fiery hair. I couldn't do anything to stop my gruesome fate. All that was relaying through my head was, _Pipit, calm down and handle your situation._

The more I thought about it, the more I sobbed and wished death to crawl upon me sooner.

The alien world below me was rushing at me fast, and I hardly had time to throw out my sailcloth before I roughly landed in a prickly green bush.

The scents of fresh maple and pine lingered throughout the air, and creatures I had only read of in children's storybooks stomped around the vegatation.

My legs shook from the intense pressure of my awful landing, and I let out a cry as I examined the bloody twig that was violently skewered through my bicep.

The arm looked broken from the unnatural angle it was propped in, but my legs seemed okay.

I readied my good arm. Grabbing a twig lying on the ground, I fixed it between my teeth, and yanked out the stick that protruded from my broken arm. Red liquid oozed out of the wound and I bit down as hard as I could on the twig in my mouth to prevent wild screams from erupting out of me.

Five buckets of unmanly tears later, I somewhat settled down and was able to withstand the stabbing pain in my arm. I quickly took out my pocket-knife and carefully cut a long strip of golden material out of my bloodied tunic, then cautiously wrapped my wound several times.

I nearly threw up all over myself at the sight of the wound.

_May the goddess help me._

All I needed was a cast, I looked to my last piece of clothing (not including my pants or shoes), it sat waving in the wind atop my ginger locks.

With a shaking hand, I plucked it off my head and examined it. The sunset matched it's radient yellow color. I stroked it softly and memories flooded into my mind.

_I stand in front of Headmaster Gaepora at age fifteen, he ruffles my hair and congradulates me for winning the loftwing ceremony. Especially at such a young age. He chuckles and says how much he's going to enjoy having me here as a full-fledged knight. I smile, and laugh with him. He gives me a package, and asks me to open it right then. My golden suit awaited in that box. Oh, how I loved that hat when I first got it._

My life in Skyloft. I realized how I might never see it's falls and islands again. I had to make a choice, to let go and face the facts, or to accept life as is.

I sliced the hat into two seperate pieces. With no regrets. I needed to let go. Before I went insane.

My hat made a nice over the shoulder cast. I was glad I did what was needed.

But then my stomach pleaded for food I couldn't receive.

_Sack up, Pipit._ I swung my scathed legs to the side and jumped out of the mashed bush I had been laying in for who knows how many hours. My weak legs quivered beneath me slightly, but I quickly adjusted, and soon enough I was walking through the majestic foliage of this alien land.

My arm ached everytime I thought of Skyloft, and my stomach ached everytime I thought of the delicious meals the Bazaar had to offer. I felt like a lost puppy, confused, hungry, and searching for a way back home.

I finally came to a small clear water pond, where I happily drank loads more than I should have. When the ripples in the water disappeared, I looked at myself for the first time since my arrival.

My shirtless torso was riddled with cuts, bruises, and blood smudges. My crimson hair was spotted with green leaves and brown gunk. My bad arm appeared much worse than it felt, and the pants I wore had ripps and holes in several places. Lastly, my face. Oh, my face. My bloodshot eyes had dry streaks of tears leading down and cupping my jaw. Mud caked my cheeks and nose.

In short, I looked like aged rat shit.

"Oh, Pipit."

I passed out right then, but it brought sleep. Well-deserved sleep.

Nightmares infested my peaceful slumber.

_A million Skylofts falling around me, citizens screaming in terror as they jump off the islands and fly upwards. I'm falling, falling, falling. A monster of great size lumbers up to me. I can't move my legs. He takes out his wooden club and loads back, swinging with amazing strength right towards my head..._

I scrambled for air as I franticly awoke from horrible images. _Pipit, you're going insane. Your mind will kill you before starvation does._

_I will not die. I will not die. I will not die like a coward. I will not die because I simply did not try at all._

_I will live, even if it means to spend the rest of my days cursed to this world._

**...**

**Please review for more! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! Thanks! :P**


	3. The Prophecy

**Sorry if last chapter was a little roughly written everyone, I wasn't really feeling well and missed a few key parts in the story. Oh well, this one should help patch up some confusion. Please review! :)**

**...**

I'll tell you what. After the pain in my arm was eating me alive, I really wasn't as hungry as before.

I was just flat-out scared out of my mind.

I knelt next to the pond I had just previously passed out next to, and soaked for hours, pondering the life I would never relive.

_Skyloft. A land that was now so far away, I land I could never return to. Not in my lifetime. My loftwing would not hear my whistles, my mother not my screams._

_Karane, Colin, Headmaster Gaepora, Instructor Horwell, Groose, Stritch, and everyone else at the academy are no doubt shaking their heads at me._

_I mean, how typical of such an unexperienced knight in the field._

"No!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

I sloshed the water angrily around me and dove deep under it's moving surface. I knew how to swim, quite well in fact. I pumped my legs powerfully, propelling myself even further down into the mystic liquid.

It was strange, the farther I went, the less I felt the need for air. I kept going, because I had nothing to lose anyway.

The farther I went, the farther my mind pulled away from my life in Skyloft. So I kept diving, despite my ear's desprate cries of warning.

I finally reached the bottom, and strange images immediatly skipped through my mind and blurred out my vision.

_The statue of the Goddess opens its maw and sings the ancient melody. She chants my name and tells an ancient prophecy, though not one I had recollected. It told of the two who would be challenged, and eventually would be forced to meet paths in a place where both would experience situations and have their lives put to the test. They were named The Golden and The Duke._

I realized that she meant me, not just two other people. _Me._ I was The Golden!

The Goddess had placed me here for a reason, not just to suffer and perish a coward's death.

I literally hurdled out of the water once I had reached the air.

I laid on my side gulping lungfulls of air. I think I just had an epiphany. And if I wasn't trying to hold onto my sanity, I would cheer on myself.

There was just one thought that kept swimming around my head.

If I am The Golden, then who is The Duke?

**...**

**Thank you for reading, and please review about your thoughts, questions or comments. New chapter should be up soon! :)**


	4. Not So Alone After All

**Hello everyone! It's time to begin my next chapter! I have an importnant message to give you guys, it's about OC characters. Please give ideas for new character names, and races as well, in the review section (or PM me). Thank you!**

**...**

Okay. Life was just about as confusing as I thought it could get. How in the hell was my destiny supposed to take place here? And how come my destiny hadn't kicked in yet?

After my breathing had quited to long deep relaxing inhales and exhales, I stood up and plucked off my water logged boots. Those were hand made! God dammit Pipit!

I angrily threw back my arm and flung my ruined moist footwear deep into the dense layers of this never ending forest.

I took out my pocket knife and chopped into the bark of a brown barked tree that loomed beside me. The bark was really dry and I figured it would catch fire pretty easily. Perfect.

Forming heavy stones into a circular shape, I next rumaged through my mind for some survival tactics I learned while training at the Knight Academy.

How to start a fire.

Hmmm, should be simple. Just clank some rocks together right? Wrong. After trying everything I knew (which wasn't a lot because people generally don't get lost or stranded on the islands of Skyloft), I slammed my fist hard into the nearest tree. The sound of a loud crack and sharp pain woke my senses.

I quickly grabbed my injured hand and scowled at myself. Why must I be cursed with stupidity?

"Hehe..." A barely audible giggle chimed from above me. My ears perked similar to a dog's, and I seached the canopy overhead franticly, trying to locate where the voice had come from.

"Who's there? Please answer me! I won't hurt you, just show yourself!" I said trying to keep my voice from crying out in joy. _Maybe I'm not alone..._

"Why do you look so funny?" The voice, clearly young and female, answered back, completely ignoring my request to show herself.

"I'm human."

"What's human?"

"Well what are you?" I stated gently, not wanting to scare her off.

"I can't tell you. The Tribe might get mad. They know you're here, and they're deciding whether or not to kill you."

I froze in shock, there were more of her? And they wanted to _kill_ me?

"N-no need for that. I would in fact like to tell you my name, it's Pipit. What's yours?" I asked, temporarily masking my overwhelming fear.

"It's Fitoro, and my leader tells me that I need to lead you to us. And if you don't come, I'm allowed to end you."

So much for living a peaceful life down here.

I slowly got onto my shaky legs and looked around. She wasn't really leading me if I couldn't see her. _How the hell am I supposed to follow her?_

"Follow the sound of my voice, Pipit. And by the way, I can read your thoughts."

**...**

**Okay, I have no idea what this race is called. It's going to be a new race, so please give me your ideas for chracter names and races. Details are also very helpful. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out! Thanks! :P**


	5. Meeting Fear

**Okay, so I guess I'm on my own for the race thing... Welp, I hope that it turns out as planned. Please please please review, and thanks to everyone who has, it's greatly appreciatated by me. Enjoy! :)**

**...**

As I followed the strange girl's voice - probably to my death I might add-, I swallowed down all of my thoughts of fear. She can _read_ minds? That's the most lunatictious (my new word by the by) claim ever! But, then again, so is falling into an alien world from above the clouds.

Finally, dim flickering light of a fire, and an opening to a clearing of sorts came into view.

"Thank the Goddess." I murmured to myself as I rubbed my sore legs. We had walked at least six miles to this place, and nobody thought of asking me if I wanted a resting break. The nerve of some people-creatures.

"We're here." Said the voice, followed by another annoying giggle that pierced my eardrums, and sent echoes of the shrieking noise boucing around the forest.

"What now?" I said as I stomped loudly into the clearing. This space was rimmed in a pattern. Five elegant thrones of different styles and porportions made a star shape, and in between each of two thrones was a lit torch, burning a crackling flame.

"Hmm, fancy for a bunch of invisible nothings!" I yelled angrily, "I demand to see who's in charge here!"

I heard faint footsteps to my right, and I could see the silowhette approaching. And it looked massive, burly, and unforgiving. Great, y'know. Just my shitty luck!

When the dark figure entered the torchlight, I stifled a scream. It was so disturbingly creepy, and something that I had never even imagined.

The creature was about seven feet tall, and had the most muscular biceps that I had ever seen. It was black. No, don't call me a racist please. I mean it was _literally_ ink black, all over it's body. Even it's eyes. Because it didn't have eyes. It's face looked like it was cloaked with black fabric, except the skin texture was somewhat gooey, like melted ice cream. So imagine a tall, burly, human shaped figure that is covered from head to toe in black goo, and you can get some-what of an idea of what this thing was.

"Welcome, Pipit." The figure said, moving no mouth. Then I realized he was speaking to me _in my head._

_What are you? Why did you bring me here? What are you going to do to me? _I thought franticly back at him, because I thought he would read my mind.

"You are here because your destiny has decided to take it's course." It responded, "I am a Fresiwecan." He pronounced it like, "Free-Z-We-Can", hmm interesting. A Fresiwecan is a gooey black telepathic creature, that has an annoying as hell laugh - I might add.

"Okay, take me to your leader." No pun intended there guys. I just said it flat out.

"Lady Teewinoa is on her way now. In the mean-time, you will inform me of your means of travel here."

"I will? So when did I say that? You tell me who the hell you Fresiwecans are! And is that little girl one of them too?" I snapped back at him.

"That 'little girl' you speak of is our watcher, she is one of us, one of our tribe and our race. She patrols our borders, and secures our camp from any harm. Kind of like you used to where you came from. Skyloft, is it?" He smoothly stated, and if I could see his mouth past all of his slimy complexion, I knew he would be smirking.

I took a frantic step back from him, a horrific expression pressed onto my face. _How in the hell does he know my backround?_

"I have watched you since you were very little, Pipit. You are The Golden. I was made soley for the purpose of protecting The Golden. In certain words, I am kind of like your Guardian Angel."

Okay, can I just say, _way_ creepy? Since when did I start getting stalked by glue man? All of my life? Did he watch me constantly, like, even when I was in the shower? Ew, not thinking about that anymore.

"So you are my protector? I don't need-" I began, but was cut off when a beautiful middle-aged woman who could've been a super-model stepped into the clearing.

"The Golden. We have been waiting very patiently for your arrival. Someone else has as well." The woman spoke softly to me, and yes. It was a _woman._ Like, as in _human_. Flesh in stead of black goopy crap. So why is she praised by the creatures? Beats me, but she seemed to be the queen of some sort, because Mr. StalkedMeMyWholeLife melted onto one knee in respect.

"Lady Teewinoa, do you believe he is ready?" My Stalker/Protector said.

"Yes, Hiroshi. He's as ready as he will ever be." Lady What's-her-face adressed to 'Hiroshi' like I wasn't even there.

"What? What am I ready for?" I questioned worridly. What the hell are the talking about?

"You are ready, to meet your perfect other half. My daughter, Nix. Or, you might know her as, The Duke."

**...**

**Sorry for not updating in a while guys, I was working like crazy on my LoK story, The Avatar Hunter. If you like The Legend of Korra, I really recommend you read it, and also if you like my writing style. I will update this soon. Also, Please review and Subcribe!**


	6. The Duke and The Golden

**It's time to update! Don't you just love Pipit?...**

**...**

"The Duke?" I ask luder than intended, then before I realize it I'm bouncing with excitement.

_Is she a Fresiwecan too? Or is she human like me? Nix is a pretty name. I wonder if she knows who I am like Hiroshi does. If she's the Queen's daughter then she must be a princess! Man, I look like a street-rat who just crawled out of a sewer where he was fighting a lion. She will probably think I'm worthless._

"Yes, the Duke." Lady Teewinoa answered me with a smile, then she held two fingers up to her temple and closed her eyes.

"What are you-" But my "protector" held out his arm to shush me.

Finally, the Lady rested her hand down by her side, and examined me.

My ratty ginger hair was matted to my head with sweat, and probably more brown then carrot-top because of mud and dirt of the outdoors. My bare chest was covered in scrapes from wading through the thorny bushes on my way here, and puzzled with bruises of all sizes from my epic clumsyness here too. My arm was still slung in my makeshift cast, and my torn pants hung loosely around my beaten legs.

Yep, still a mess.

"You poor thing, this should help." She floated over to me - yes, _floated_ - and took out a bright colored cantine of sorts. Then, she levitated it over my arm, and allowed glowing water flow while my wound quickly sucked it up.

Then, the pain was gone. My eyes jerked down to where the gaping hole in my arm began to _close up._

That's some crazy water.

"Feel better, Pipit?" She questioned me with compassion, and delivered another one of her model smiles.

"Y-y-yes, your... Uh... Ladyness?" The nervousness took over my speech. She chuckled angelicially.

My large hylian ears picked up small footsteps approaching us. And I couldn't help but start to smile._ I was fufilling my destiny. This has to be when I meet The Duke!_

In stepped an slim figure, bathed in shadow.

"Ah, Nix. You have arrived," said Lady Teewinoa, "Care to join us?"

"Of course, Mother." She answered in an accent you people in the modern world refer to as, "British".

Her beautiful snow-white hair caught me first. It picked up the slightest breeze, and her elegant braid fell onto her dainty shoulder. Then, it was her eyes. A mix between the color of the clear sky, and the majestic ocean. They were electrifying. Her small frame looked fragile, as if lightly tapping her on her arm could leave a dent, and harm her. She gave me a delicate weak smile, showing off her white teeth, that matched well with her hair.

She wore clothes that seemed quite tribal, even sporting a blue tattoo that circled her bicep. The material of the clothes appeared to have been made from some sort of familiar animal hide, most likely native to this forest.

Was my mouth drooling? If it wasn't, it should have been.

"Hello, you must be the one everyone has been talking about. My name is Nix," The most beautiful creature ever greeted me in her heavy accent.

I held out my hand for a shake, like a normal person, but Nix backed away from me.

"What kind of gesture is this?" She asked, frightened for no apparent reason.

"Nix, calm down. Where Pipit comes from, this is how people exchange greetings to one another," Lady Teewinoa interjected.

Reluctantly, she slowly outstreched her hand to me, and I took it in mine as gently as I could.

And then came hell.

**...**

**I will update soon, so please review, and also subscribe for more!**


End file.
